The UCLA IAIMS program will provide an unprecedented opportunity for coordinated joint action on the information technology (IT) challenges facing the UCLA-AHSC. The vision of the UCLA-AHSC IAIMS program (InfoShare) is to develop and implement innovative integrated information systems in support of UCLA?s health sciences research, educational, patient care, scholarly communications, and administrative functions, with particular focus on the integrity, security, and ethical use of information resources and systems. The information systems will be accessible, easy to use, and invaluable to all members of the AHSC and its partners via a robust, state-of-the art communications network. To achieve this vision a two-year planning process has been designed to achieve four broad aims: 1) disseminate, discuss, and refine the vision of the role of integrated information management resources and systems in education, research, and patient care for the UCLA-AHSC in the 21st century; 2) assess the information needs of UCLA-AHSC stakeholders and the existing and planned UCLA-AHSC information management resources and systems; 3) develop a plan to ensure data integrity, data ownership and data security, and ethical use of information resources and systems through the development of information management and use policies; and 4) develop a flexible, sustainable, and prioritized UCLA-AHSC IAIMS implementation plan. The primary evaluation of the grant will be the existence by the end of the grant period of a comprehensive plan for a system of integrated information technology fitted to the needs of the UCLA-AHSC stakeholders. The plan will be translated into a Phase 2 IAIMS grant proposal.